swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W21/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 18.05.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:24 Server check and updates 00:50 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 03:00 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 05:18 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 06:57 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) 08:21 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 10:17 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 11:34 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 12:38 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 14:30 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 16:45 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 18:14 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 20:11 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 21:17 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 22:23 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 19.05.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:16 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 02:23 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 04:37 Gian Francesco Malipiero - Giulio Cesare (1956) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 06:28 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 08:45 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 10:50 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 12:21 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 14:12 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 15:58 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 18:09 Umberto Giordano - Fedora (1950) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 19:36 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 21:11 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1952) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 23:35 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 20.05.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:33 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:50 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 06:24 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 08:52 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 11:35 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 14:01 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 16:42 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 20:32 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran) (2000) Dynamic (I) "Finale tragico" 23:08 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 21.05.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:00 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 03:56 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 05:43 Gaetano Donizetti - Rosmonda d'Inghliterra (1994) Opera Rara (I) 08:13 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 10:35 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 12:49 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 15:08 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 16:38 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 19:47 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 22:06 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 22.05.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:15 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 02:17 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 05:30 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 07:38 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 10:24 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 12:04 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 14:39 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 17:24 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 20:38 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 23:39 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23.05.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:46 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 05:01 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 08:38 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 10:54 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 12:07 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:25 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 18:02 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:24 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 24.05.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag - Pentecost/Pfingsten 00:17 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03:22 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:01 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 08:18 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 11:13 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 12:51 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 13:41 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:06 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 19:10 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 20:02 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 22:43 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 21/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015